


【犬狼】【双视觉】都是梦呓惹的祸

by sakurakoyoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakoyoko/pseuds/sakurakoyoko
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, 犬狼 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

深夜，男生寝室———

「哎呀，还是太危险了……」我手忙脚乱地躲避着执意要咬死我才肯罢休的疯茶杯，敏捷地拿起床尾的魔杖，向它施了个咒语，好不容易的保住了我的小命。「幸好我身手敏捷，要知道因为个疯茶杯而死实在很不帅。不过咒语大概要稍作修改……否则恶作剧还未开始客人就先被咬死；而且要把咬人的伤害性减低……我可不想进阿兹卡班。」

「小天狼星……」听到有人唤我的名，我想了想，把目光锁定在右边床的月亮脸。

「什么事?」

背对着我的他没有回答。

过了一会儿，月亮脸翻过身，我才发现他睡得酣甜，大概刚才只是梦呓。

我笑着摇了摇头，开玩笑地道：「哈哈，你怎么连睡觉也想着我?难道说你爱上我了?」

像是听到我的话，他稍稍皱起眉头。我很清楚那就是他思考问题时不经意的小动作。

然后，他舒开微皱的秀眉，扬起幸福的笑容———

「我爱你。」

什么!?我没听错吧?

他说……爱我……?

慢着!他的话的对象可能是女生吧!

毕竟他并没有说出对象呀，我怎可以私自把他的两句梦呓撮合起来!

哈，说不定对像是巧克力呢!

当我在编织千百万个说服自己莱姆斯并没有不经意向我表白的理由时，他再度发出声音———

「小天狼星……我当然爱你……什么?一定要我从你和巧克力之间选择一个?好吧……我选你……」

我愣住了。

这几句话，彻彻底底的粉碎了我那些自欺欺人的无聊理由。

好不容易回过神，我立刻一把抓住床单，包起几个实验中的茶杯，往交谊厅奔去。

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

翌日早上，男生寝室———

我慵懒的打了个呵欠，「各位早……」

詹姆第一万二千七百三十五次尝试梳理他头上的乱草，百忙中抽空说了声早。

彼得正在笨拙地处理纠缠在一起的窗帘和床单，「早……噢!」一不小心，他把自己卷入纠缠不清的布料中。

我笑着摇摇头，拿起魔杖替他解围。

「谢……谢了……」他继续尝试分开窗帘和床单。

咦?小天狼星呢?

肯定又是未起床。

他每天早上总爱赖在床上，要我在他身边瞎弄一会儿才舍得离开心爱的床。

「喂，小天狼星，是时候起床了!」我走到他床边，拉开把床围得密不透风的蓝色帷幔。「睡太多会变猪……」

「啊?」

他不在里面。

我摸摸床，指尖传来一阵凉意，看来他昨晚不在这儿睡。

「詹姆，知道小天狼星在哪儿吗?」

「啊?大脚板不在吗?」詹姆放弃梳理头上的鸟巢，挫败地放下梳子，转而望向衣箱，寻找一件不皱的校服。「也许昨晚去了某女生寝室吧。我们都知道他除了恶作剧，最大嗜好就是泡妞。」

「可能是吧。」我尽可能装出认同的微笑，却发现那可悲的微笑苦涩不已。幸好詹姆和彼得并没有望着我，否则一定连番追问我是不是喜欢上小天狼星而妒忌其他女生。

还记得上次因为我听到詹姆说见到小天狼星和一个拉文克劳女生在暗角热吻而稍微皱了皱眉头，詹姆立刻坏笑着问我是否爱上小天狼星，所以妒忌那人。

我当然矢口否认，只是说觉得小天狼星该收敛一些。

詹姆想了想，然后笑着说我的反应就是妒忌的表现。

我没再与他争辩，一声不响的低下头埋首书本。

是啊，我就是妒忌她。

我妒忌她得到我日思夜想却不能拥有的他……

「早。」沙哑而低沉的嗓音打断我的思路。

「早。」一扫脸上的阴霾，我扬起淡淡的微笑。

「大脚板，你昨晚去哪儿了?」詹姆露出一个心照不宣的笑容。「嘻嘻，是不是……嗯?」

「不是。」小天狼星没好气地说。「笨鹿你怎么整个脑袋都是那种事?!小心我把这事告诉莉莉，让她好好教育你。」

我瞄一瞄他拿着的茶杯，「他是去研究掠夺者要推出的恶作剧茶杯。」

詹姆没趣地耸耸肩，继续埋首衣箱中。

「小天狼星，你看起来很憔悴……是不是整晚没睡?糟了!不会发烧吧?」

我伸出右手，想触碰他的额头去测试他有没有发烧，他却在我的手快要碰到他的额头时后退了一步。

我愣住了，完全不懂得怎样反应。

右手仍旧停留在空气中。

尴尬的气氛在我俩间蔓延。

「我没事。」他没有正视我双眼，低声咕哝了一句，转身走往衣箱找衣服。

我咬咬唇，往寝室的门走去。


	2. Chapter 2

「两人一组。」教授简洁的说。「然后开始熬魔药。」

唉呀，这次真的避无可避……

我真的十分不想和他一组，要知道和无意中向自己表白的兄弟同组实在太尴尬……!

我抱着一丝希望，以小狗摇尾乞怜的样子望着尖头叉子求救：「尖头叉子……」

「大脚板，别叫我和你一组。」詹姆白了我一眼。「你也知道我非跟莉莉一组不可。」

「可是……」

尖头叉子完全不理会我，迳自走到莉莉身边。

「好吧……」我认命的望向左边的人，「虫尾巴，我和你一组。」

我宁可被炸死，也不要被尴尬得要命的气氛淹死!

我仿佛从莱姆斯眼中捕捉到一丝失落，但并没有多加理会，逃命似的带着因首次有人愿意与自己同组而兴奋过度的虫尾巴去右边的大釜。

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

他在躲我，我肯定。

从早上开始他就在躲我，在那句「我没事。」后一直没有跟我说话。

在早餐时段他刻意坐在远离我的位子，我俩中间坐着詹姆、莉莉、彼得三人，我看不到他，亦无法跟他说话；

然后在早上的两节魔法史课，我、詹姆、莉莉、彼得惯性坐在最后一行，他却突然表示要专心上课，独自坐到空无一人的第一行。

平日他总是坐在我身旁，不时说自己闷得发慌，不断骚扰我，今天却不停躲我，拒绝与我有任何眼神或肢体的接触。

我是不是做错了什么?

可是小天狼星是个直言无讳的人，没可能会不告诉我做错了什么事呀。

「喂!」西弗勒斯一把抓住我的右手，「你看清楚自己在放什么了没?」

「我在放蝾螈啊……」我不解的望向他。

「啊?」西弗勒斯挑眉。「你肯定?」

我望向被抓住的右手，惊讶的发现手上拿住的是墨西哥青蛙。

「所以现在的蝾螈长成青蛙的样子啰?真有趣。」西弗勒斯锐利的目光仿佛要看透我心不在焉的原因。「还有，虽然魔药学并不是你的强项，但把墨西哥青蛙放入迷糊剂会导致大爆炸是常识。即使你问你的白痴室友小矮星，他也可以答你绝对不要把墨西哥青蛙放入迷糊剂。」

我尴尬地笑了笑，埋首于曼陀罗的切割上。

西弗勒斯似有若无的叹一口气，「为了布莱克，值得吗?」

我心头一颤，下意识的咬了咬下唇，「我不懂你在说什么。」

「真的不懂吗?」

我认命的笑了笑，抬头直视他，「西弗勒斯，你的破心技巧又变得更高强了。」

西弗勒斯并没有忽略我凝于眼眶中泪水，「傻瓜，别为了这种小事而掉眼泪。想知道原因，为什么不直接去问他?」

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

一星期后，七楼走廊———

我每走几步就回头一瞥，再环视四周，蹑手蹑脚地走着。

虽然我已经披上隐形斗篷，照理说应该没有人能看到我；而且我已经算好了时间，每天晚上九时莱姆斯都会泡在图书馆温习，这个时间在这儿或交谊厅碰到他的机率接近零。可是为什么我还是心神不宁，好像即将有意外发生，被他找到……?

不管了，门就在前面，进了去就能逃过一劫!

三米……两米……一米……

「小天狼星。」温文的嗓音在背后响起。

啊!!被抓到了!!

不管了!我听不到……我听不到……

我装作没事发生，迈步向前走。

眼前的半透明纱布向后滑落，身体顿时暴露在空气中，突然失去衣料给予的温暖让我不由得颤抖了一下。

「小天狼星，可以谈一下吗?」

我想拒绝他，却敌不过他那哀伤得让人心痛的眼神，只好点点头，随他走向暗角。

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

我凝视着他，久久不语。

我不是不想说，只是什么也说不出。

八天没跟他说话几乎把我逼疯，现在看到他却半句话也说不出，心中的千言万语全都哽在喉咙……

「你如果没什么要说，我先回去。」说罢，他转身就走。

「小天狼星，」我急忙拉住他的衣袖，心中的疑问冲口而出。「告诉我，为什么要躲我?」

话一出口，他的脚步立刻止住了。

「我没有。」

「为什么还要否认?」

他不语。

我走到他面前，双手捧着他的脸，强迫他注视我双眼。「回答我!」

他烦躁地拨开我的手，往后退了一步，「我没有。」

「回答我!」我偏执地要得到真正的回答，因为我再不能忍受他的不瞅不睬!

「因为我不是该死的同性恋!」他大吼。

我愣住了。

他是怎样发现我爱上了他的……?

「你想知道为什么吧?因为你该死的在梦呓中说了出来，而且很不巧的我全听见了!」

我难以置信的摇着头往后退，直到背部碰到墙壁才停下来。

「你给我听清楚!」他激动地按住我双肩，坚决把所有话一次过全吼出来。「我不曾爱上你，现在也不爱你，将来更加不会爱上你!我们永远只能当朋友，不会变成恋人!」

他喘嘘嘘地看了我一会儿，然后头也不回的跑走。

他一离开，我全身的力气仿佛都被抽光，只能无力地倚着墙壁滑下。


	3. Chapter 3

从那天开始，莱姆斯仿佛决意从我生命中消失。

每天早上我起床时也捕捉不到他的身影，只有床边那杯一贯存在的温水彰显他的存在；

无论早餐、午餐、晚餐我都看不到他在格兰芬多的长桌上出现，尖头叉子说他向家庭小精灵打探到莱姆斯每天都会于正式用餐前的半小时，去找小精灵拿给他一份，然后找间空置的教室用膳，剩下的时间则全奉献给图书馆；

每天上课时他总是静静的坐在教室最角落的位置，像是要把自己隐藏于毫不起眼的暗角，几天来注视着我背部的炙热目光全然消失；

每当下课他总是以最快的速度离开，在我未留意到他的身影前他己消失于教室中，仿佛从来没有存在过；

每晚回到寝室时，他的床早已被丝绒制的淡蓝色帷幔围得密不透风，明显地表示出主人要与世隔绝的决心。

现在看来，我要避开与他接触的计划十分成功。

可是，我开始觉得不太自在，总觉得……

缺少了很重要的东西。

从前是我千方百计的想要避开他，现在却是他用尽方法避开我。

真讽刺。

是我做错了吗……?

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

图书馆———

「晚安。」

「西弗勒斯，晚安。」我没抬头，视线仍然锁在那本从一进来就没翻过页的魔法史上。

「为什么我好像每次到图书馆都会遇见你?」他绕到我身旁，拉开椅子坐了下去。

我淡淡的笑了笑，「这句话好像该由我说吧。」

「最近好像不见你在入口大厅出现。」

「嗯。」我漫不经心地点点头，「所以呢?」

「是在躲他吗?」

「唉，西弗勒斯，你能不能戒掉说话一针见血的习惯?」我眨了眨眼，无奈地苦笑，却还是没有望向他。「你再这样下去我会讨厌跟你说话啊。」

「是因为你去问他躲你的原因吧。」

我终于转头望向那个总是能一眼把我看穿的人，似笑非笑，「我有时候真的怀疑你是不是每次跟我说话时也有用破心术。」

「我可不会为此道歉啊。」西弗勒斯依旧面无表情。「纵然提出让你受伤的意见的人是我，我可不认为自己做错了。我只是提供一个方法让你看清楚你一头栽下去的人对你是怎样……虽然效果未如理想。」

「西弗勒斯你真是个混蛋。」泪水不受控制地渐渐凝于眼眶，我却硬生生扯出个难看的微笑。「看到我这个样子还要落井下石。」

「我有吗?」西弗勒斯继续摆出一副事不关己的样子。「不过还是那句，为了布莱克，值得吗?」

我默然不语。

「当然，值不值得不是我能下定论的。只是我觉得为了一个让自己伤神的人弄得这样失魂落魄好像很笨。」西弗勒斯的眼神难得透出柔和，他伸出手到我头边，最后却只是轻拍了我肩头。「我要说的就是这么多，你好好想一下。」

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

突然，一切仿佛回到从前。

莱姆斯每天早上都会不厌其烦地叫我起床，即使我不断赖床，他也会用尽办法把我弄醒，然后递上一杯温水和完全不皱的校服，再一边温柔地提醒我「再不快点就会迟到了」一边用魔法把我的床整理得像他的床一样整齐干净；

他再次于入口大厅出现，每次都坐在我身边，微笑着倾听我和詹姆的恶作剧计划，然后在我们想法太过份时象征式警告我们小心被抓到；

每天上课时我坐回最后一行，他没有避免与我们坐在一起。在我不断骚扰他时他也没有表现得很不耐烦，只是温文地叫我不要再吵，否则年终的笔记本就自行想办法。

我们之间仿佛什么也没发生过。

仿佛。

我真的差点以为我不曾无意中听到他的告白，也没有很凶的向他大吼「我不是

该死的同性恋」；我没有闪躲他，他也没有千方百计避开我。

可我确实感觉到，我们的关系确实变了。

大概双方都知道我们已经没可能回到从前，却不忍心，也没法把深厚的情谊一下子抛弃———

所以，我和他都选择逃避。

我依旧亲昵地赖在他身旁，他依旧温柔地回应我很多无理的请求。

只是，我知道他刻意在我俩间筑起一道牢不可破的屏障，不容许任何人闯进他的心房。

他以为自己以微笑把伤感掩藏得很好，却不知道我看得出他眸子里浓得化不开的忧伤，也不晓得他硬挤出来的笑容在我眼里比哭更难看。

我倒不介意我俩就这样伪装下去，至少我们仍能把对方称为「朋友」，总比把这关系也毁掉好。

就让我们这样继续伪装下去吧。

直到有一天我们的关系真的完全失衡，再也无法挽救。


	4. Chapter 4

图书馆———

「讨厌啦，西弗勒斯，为什么你总是喜欢跟踪我?」我甜笑着望向坐在我的惯性座位旁的人，「你该不会是喜欢上我吧?」

西弗勒斯的目光深沉得吓人，「这个笑话不好笑。」

「什么嘛，」我装出一副超级不满的样子，「西弗勒斯你就不能开一下小玩笑吗?跟你一起真的很没趣。」

西弗勒斯放下羽毛笔，似笑非笑地说：「所以没有人想要跟我谈恋爱。」

我满脸认真的望着他双眼，牵起他的手，「如果你不嫌弃，就和我在一起吧。」

西弗勒斯从上到下的打量了我好几遍，然后把我俩的脸的距离缩到不足五厘米，眯起眼说：「所以，你是认真的?」

「当然是……」我刻意留白好幾秒才佻皮的吐舌头，「假的。」

西弗勒斯甩開我的手，坐直身子，不屑地斜睨着我，「哼，我就知道你这狼人被那班猪朋狗友教坏了。」

想起小天狼星，原本开怀的笑声顿时变成硬挤的干笑声。

一向细心的西弗勒斯并没有忽略我微小的感情变化，「怎么了，我以为你跟他和好了?」

「嗯。是和好了。」我勉强的扯了扯嘴角。

「可是我怎么觉得你总是在强颜欢笑?」

唉呀，又是一针见血的见解呢。

我最讨厌在他面前那种什么事都无法掩藏的感觉。

我单手支起头，略带笑意的望着他，「西弗勒斯，你知道吗，我觉得你好像是我肚子里的蛔虫耶。」

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

「哇，大脚板，干得好!」尖头叉子赞叹地望着被倒吊于树上的人。「不过我略嫌下手轻了一点。」

「啊?我好像已经没有手下留情了……」我疑惑地望向那冷瞪着我俩的人。「呀，不如加点粉红色蕾丝在长袍上?」

「好。」尖头叉子挥挥魔杖，为他的长袍加上女装蕾丝，让他看起来活像马戏团里表演的滑稽小丑。「唔……再加一些蝴蝶结?」

「荣幸之至。」我很绅士地微微躹躬，然后优雅地挥动手上的魔杖，让他的『小洋装』更为精致。「棒透了，斯内普小姐。」

旁边的围观者一阵哄笑，有几个更恶意吹起口哨。

「我觉得发型好像不是很配合!」某围观者大叫。

「好提议!」我用力的鼓掌，以表赞赏。「我想金色鬈发，束起两条可爱的辫子该是很不错的配搭。」

魔杖一挥，鼻涕卜的油腻黑发立刻摇身一变，成为以粉红色蝴蝶结束起的亮丽金色鬈发。如果头发没有因为被倒吊而垂下，我倒觉得这个造型很不错。

也罢，反正效果也不是太差。

围观者爆出震耳欲聋的欢呼和源源不绝的掌声，我自豪地挺起胸膛，接受各方的赞扬。

突然，我看到鼻涕卜眼神有点转变———他不再瞪着我，而是把目光放到我背后。

我转过身，惊讶地发现月亮脸站在那儿冷瞪着我。

我明明算好时间，他这个时候应该泡在图书馆才对呀，怎么跑到这里来?!

「月亮脸，我……」

啪!

不给予我任何解释机会，他手一扬，毫不留情的赏我一巴掌。

他该是用尽全身的力气打下来，因为力度大得让我头也偏向一边。我捂着火辣辣的半边脸，难以相信的望着他。

围观者的欢呼声和掌声倏地停止，留下让人窒息的静默。

「小天狼星布莱克，你太过分了!」他怒不可遏的向我大吼。「你以为这样戏弄别人很帅、很了不起吗?我现在告诉你，你跟街头流氓没什么两样!你不过是个低级的超级大烂人!」

他从来不会这样激烈地阻止我的，只会皱皱眉头拯救受害人，为什么今天……

哼，我知道了，是因为今天的受害人是鼻涕卜吧!

从几天前我看到他们在图书馆脸靠那么近，我就晓得他们的关系不是那么简单!

怒火失控地窜上我心头，我仿佛听到仅余的一丝理智的断线声。

「你以为你是谁?嗯?你只是我的室友，你凭什么教训我!」我重覆他刚才的动作，众目睽睽下给他个巴掌。

看到他微微肿起的左边面颊和绝望而哀伤的的眼神，我像被人从头顶倒下冰水，心头的怒火完全浇息。

我后悔了。

我不应该这样冲动的。

正当我在想如何在向他道歉的同时给自己找下台阶，他默不作声的转身拯救鼻涕卜，然后并肩走向城堡。

完了，一切都完了。

我清楚知道，这一次我们的关系真的完全失衡，再也无法挽救了。

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

「为什么故意要发脾气?」西弗勒斯深深的望进我双眼，仿佛要把我心事看得彻彻底底。「你根本不需要这样做。」

「因为我受够了。」我已经没力像以前一样拐弯抹角，背靠窗边，掌心盖住发红的双眼。「我真的很讨厌现在的我们，明明发生了无法挽回的事，却要装作什么也没发生过。我也曾经想过让我们就这样下去，可是我已经没法再承受他给予的温柔。也许他是想借此补偿我，但他却不知道这种温柔令我更难受……既然他不忍心打破我们一碰即碎的关系，就由我动手吧。」

我知道的，小天狼星和我在一起的时候总是在强颜欢笑，又刻意的逗我笑。但是这并不是真正的小天狼星，不是会无理取闹的小天狼星，不是有血有肉的小天狼星———

更不是我爱上的小天狼星。

他大概以为自己掩饰得很好，却不晓得我对他的熟悉已经远远超出他的想像，我一眼就能看穿他的掩饰，也知道他在对我行为亲昵的同时其实为自己筑起了保护罩，拒绝与我走得太近。

表面上越亲密，实际上却越发疏远。

「你真的舍得吗?」

「舍得又如何?不舍得如何?我已经动手摧毁了我们的关系，已经没法回头了。」

「但是你有没有想过……」

「西弗勒斯，」这次我的眼神终于不再闪烁。「你知道的，我要的是爱情，不是友情。如果没法让他爱上我，倒不如连朋友关系也抛弃。我宁可让他恨我，也不想拖拖拉拉的让两个人都难受。」

我知道他伪装得很辛苦，因为他偶尔会露出我不曾见过的倦怠，看得我不禁心酸起来，自责没能力让他幸福，有好几次甚至差点忍不住掉下眼泪。

所以，我只好选择放手。

也许，这样对我俩更好。

西弗勒斯没再说什么，只是一把搂住我的肩往入口大厅走，「是时候吃饭了。」


	5. Chapter 5

星期六———

「大脚板、月亮脸，我今天特意放弃跟莉莉的约会时间陪你们啊～」坐在我床上的尖头叉子挺起胸膛，得意洋洋地说。「感谢我吧!」

「我没空耶。」我和邻床的莱姆斯同时说。我飞快地瞥了他一眼，却未能从他平静的脸庞找出任何端倪。

「为什么?!」尖头叉子夸张地瞪大双眼，眼珠仿佛要掉出来一样。

「有约。」我俩同时答道，默契好得让人诧异。

「呀，我知道了———」尖头叉子左手勾上我的肩，一脸了然的向我坏笑着说：「你们偷偷约会不告诉我!讨厌啦，什么时候开始的?不老实回答我可不会饶过你啊。」

「詹姆!」莱姆斯倏地站起，满脸严肃地对尖头叉子说：「这个笑话并不好笑。请别再这样做。」从他微抖的声音，我肯定他绝对是真的生气了。

从未见过温文的莱姆斯这样严肃地训斥自己的尖头叉子显然是被吓倒了，脸部肌肉持续僵硬着，笑容不自然地冷冻在脸上。

我很讨厌这种让人窒息的静默，只好勉强找话题打破一室的宁静。

「尖头叉子，别以为我不知道，是因为莉莉要留校调魔药你才找我填空档的。」

尖头叉子尴尬地笑了笑，没趣地离开寝室，说是要陪莉莉调魔药，顺道增进感情。

我是为尴尬场面打完场了，却没料到尖头叉子走后剩下满室的宁谧更让人难熬。

我的约会时间在一个小时后，现在出去实在太笨，只好被迫滞留在这儿。

我闷得发慌，可是寝室中唯一的人莱姆斯大概没打算跟我交谈，因为他很专心的埋首在比《霍格华玆‧一段历史》还要厚好几吋的《高级魔药学》里，完全没有要分心的迹象。

而我也知道我俩的关系今非昔比，大概仅是室友或更疏离，严格来说更是无资格干预他的生活，自然是不便交谈。

罢了，我还是出去比较好，免得因为过分紧张而心脏病发。

活米村———

「小天狼星，我要去美思的化妆品专门店～」像是没脊椎的黛丝半个身子赖在我身上，娇嗲地嗔道。

「好。」我不着痕迹的侧了侧身子，避开那只浓妆艳抹的水母，没趣地与她并肩前行。

「哗～好闪亮!」看到橱窗上五花八门的化妆品，黛丝不顾仪态地以高分贝叫声震动我脆弱的耳膜，害我差点就不顾风度的掩耳朵。「小天狼星，陪我进去，陪我进去～」

一定是我选女朋友的准则越来越低，否则我怎会交上这种烦人的花痴?!

一进店，一阵过分甜腻的香味扑鼻而来，大概香味是千百种香水的芬芳气味混合而成，闻起来却令我想吐。说起来蜂蜜公爵也是洋溢着香甜，但并不会让我有呕心的感觉，而是充满幸福的味道。

真想逃出这儿。

「黛丝……黛丝……?」我头痛的望着对七彩缤纷的化妆品陷入疯狂的褐发女生，发现我大概没可能拉她出去这让她泥足深陷的沼泽，只好万分无奈地翻了翻白眼，独个儿走出店。

正当我在到处闲逛，我突然瞥见了一抹熟悉的身影———

莱姆斯和一个黑发男子站在尖叫屋前的铁丝网交谈。

而那黑发男子正是鼻涕卜。

呵，原来他就是约会对象。

莱姆斯低头盯着枣红色的手袜，不住的把玩双手，我很清楚那就是他紧张时不经意的小动作。

鼻涕卜以炽热的目光望着他，不时抛出一两句话。

莱姆斯的嘴唇微微蠕动了几下，应该是在回答他。

鼻涕卜似乎不甚满意他的答案，眉毛紧拧在一起。

莱姆斯扯出淡然的微笑，抬头跟鼻涕卜说了句话。

大概那句话很过分，鼻涕卜激动地以双手紧按着他的肩膀，似是严厉地向他训斥。

莱姆斯却始终是那副看淡一切的表情，与鼻涕卜的激动形成强烈的对比。

突然，莱姆斯身子微微晃动，像是要倒下的征兆。鼻涕卜立刻收紧双臂，顺势把莱姆斯一拥入怀。

我眯起眼，拳头不自觉的握得很紧，我觉得再看下去大概我就要喷火了。

「太好了，小天狼星，我终于找到你了!」一把甜腻得可怕的女声在我背后响起，及时扑灭了在我内心不停叫嚣的火焰。

我转身一看，见到拿着三大袋战利品的黛丝。她那双淡茶色的眸子闪耀着愉快的光芒———

闪烁夺目得讽刺，炫目得让我想摧毁这刺痛我心脏的光芒。

「我们分手吧。」

眼前人顿时愣住了，耀眼的光芒迅速消退，「为……为什么……?」

「性格不合。」我倒是没说谎，女人见到货品时的疯狂绝对让人咋舌。「还有，不准在我面前哭，我最讨厌女人哭。」

我冷冷地瞄她一眼，头也不回的往反方向走去。

她是这两星期内第三个被我甩掉的女生。

为什么会我变成这样?

我以前并不会这样随便的交女朋友，并不会这样随便的与她们分手，也不会这样随便的被激起怒火及乱发脾气……到底是什么驱使我变得这样暴躁，这样没绅士风度?

说真的，连我自己真的也越来越搞不懂自己在想什么……

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

「莱姆斯，月圆时你会在尖叫屋吧?我带新调制的缚狼计来让你试一下效果如何。」

我低头盯着枣红色的手袜，漫不经心的答道：「我有说我一定会在尖叫屋吗?」

「什么意思?」

「就是字面上的意思。」我似笑非笑地说。

「把话说清楚。」从他的语气，我可以想像到他现在一定是在皱眉头。

「我的意思是，我选择去另一个地方发疯。」

西弗勒斯之前微皱的眉头现在紧拧在一起，「莱姆斯，这太危险了!你明明就知道变身后是控制不了情绪的，为什么要拒绝他们的帮助?!是不是因为怕见到他?抑或是怕他不来?没关系呀，我相信另外两人也会来的。」

我扯起一抹淡淡的微笑，抬头望着他：「西弗勒斯，我不是没了他就不能生存下去的。」

不能再依靠他。

我既然决定要向前踏出一步，就不打算走回头路。

所以，我绝对不可以再给他机会对我温柔或同情我———

也不可以再给机会我心底那道勉强扑息的爱火死灰复燃。

我真的没法再承受那种锥心之痛，那种让人喘不过气的痛。

西弗勒斯激动地以双手按着我的肩膀，「莱姆斯，你太任性了!我不允许你这种企图伤害自己的做法!」

我直直的望进他双眼，勾起一抹挑衅般的冷笑：「你管不了我。」

西弗勒斯诧异地望着眼中闪烁着近乎自虐的光芒的我，「莱姆斯……」

突然，一阵难以抗拒的晕眩感向我侵袭而来。身体轻飘飘的，脚跟仿佛要离开地面，四周的景物微微摇晃……

「莱姆斯!」

在我还来不及反应时，便已倒进温暖的怀抱中。

曾经，他也这样抱着快要晕倒的我。

我明明知道现在抱着我的人不是他，却禁不住幻想他是另一个他的想法。

为什么?

为什么我明明要放弃他，反而觉得每一件发生在我身上的事都与他有关?

为什么他仿佛每分每秒都在我身旁，从没离开过?

是因为我们之间的回忆太多，多得充斥着我全部的生命，多得牵涉到我生命中每一个细节吗?

我现在弄清楚了，原来我真的很可悲地没法丢弃与他的种种回忆———

因为那已是我的全部。

「西弗勒斯……对不起。」我吐出一句含糊不清道歉，期望他听不出难以掩盖的哭腔。

西弗勒斯似有若无的叹一口气，「没关系。」


	6. Chapter 6

月圆夜，男生寝室———

洗完澡，我坐在床上擦着湿透的头发。望着空无一人的寝室，我突然觉得心底有种不安感涌现。奇怪了，我明明没听说尖头叉子今晚要和莉莉约会，虫尾巴又一定不会有约，就连莱姆斯也该泡完图书馆，怎么全部人都不在?

抱着万分的疑惑，我倒在床上沉思。

忽然，我瞥到窗子透出的淡黄光线———

该死的，我怎会忘了今晚月圆!?

我迅速跳下床，往通往尖叫屋的秘道跑去。

尖叫屋———

当我气嘘嘘的到达时，发现房门是虚掩着的。平日那道残旧的木门必定是被千万个咒语锁起，怎么现在却一个咒语也没有?

糟了，难道发生了什么事?!

我小心翼翼地推开门，惊讶地发现只有尖头叉子和虫尾巴两个人坐在床上，完全看不到莱姆斯的踪影。

「他在哪儿?」

尖头叉子木无表情的望着我，「我也想知道。」

我的心顿时往下一沈，「怎会这样……」

尖头叉子冷冷地瞥了我一眼，带着虫尾巴越过我，走向大门。

他走前丢下了一句话———

「原因是什么，其实你自己清楚得很。」

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

第二天中午，男生寝室———

我惯常的在月圆后请假一天休息，却因精神不佳而无法阅读。闲得发慌的我找不到不用上课的朋友，又不喜欢到处逛，只好回寝室睡。

我刚踏入寝室，却惊讶地发现应该在上黑魔法防御术的小天狼星正坐在內里的沙发上。

「你昨晚去了哪儿?」小天狼星背着我，以平淡得吓人的语气问道。「怎么不在尖叫屋?」

「只不过是换了个地方避世。」我嘴角微扬，轻描淡写地说。「没什么大不了。」

「为什么不告诉我?」

「这只是小事一桩。」

他转身，愤怒地瞪视着我。「你觉得这算是小事吗?!」

投以冰冷的眼神，「是又怎样?」

像是再也压不住怒火，他倏地站起，脚步甚重地走向我。

「是又怎样!」他激动地以双手锁住我肩膀，「你怎能这样说?!你疯了?你明明就知道缺了我们你根本没法自控!难道你真的完全不在乎自己的身体吗?」

「我就是不在乎!」我使劲挣脱他的控制，失控大吼：「又如何?」

「少疯了!」他一把抓着我的右手前臂。

未愈合的伤口被粗糙的衣料摩擦，引来一阵锥心的痛楚，我倒抽一口凉气，咬着唇缩开手。

他不发一言，冷冷地捉住我企图收在身后的手。他迅速但不失温柔地拉起我的袖子，「看呀，手上的瘀青和伤痕比平日多了那么多!说像我说，你没有我们在身边根本控制不了自己!」

「我不是没了你就不能活下去的!」我再次愤然挣脱他的手，「我现在不都是好端端的站在这儿?!」

「你为什么还硬要逞强!」

为什么?

你问我为什么?

因为我不想，也不能再依靠你。

因为我怕你同情我，给予与其他人一样的温柔，让我产生你爱我的错觉!

「你凭什么管我?!小天狼星布莱克，是你说的，我们只是室友，是室友!」除了普通不过的室友，我们什么都不是!

我恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，往门走去。

该死的，眼前的景象晃了晃，我身子一软，往后倒去。

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

「莱姆斯!」看见他身子一晃，我就知道他大概快晕倒，立即冲上前抱着他。

我仔细地观察他的脸庞，还未完全消褪的浅色伤痕让他增添一份难以掩盖的憔悴，原本已是消瘦的脸颊似乎更凹陷了几分，而我抱着的身体无庸置疑地轻了很多。

莱姆斯，你到底经历了什么?怎么会变得如斯落魄?

心脏忽而传来一阵难以忽略的揪痛，像是要把我的心脏捏成碎片。

一改先前的强硬态度，我把声音放软，边轻抚他的发丝边叹着气说：「莱姆斯，你这个大傻瓜，怎能这样对待自己?」

『原因是什么，其实你自己清楚得很。』

尖头叉子在走出尖叫屋前说的话浮上我的心头，似是莱姆斯对我的回答。

对，尖头叉子没说错，我的确很清楚。

纵然我不想承认，但我清楚知道那是因为你想躲我。

但你总不能这样虐待自己呀。

正当我沉醉在无尽的思绪时，身后传来尖头叉子的声音：「大脚板，我想我们该谈一谈。」

「好。」我抱起莱姆斯，把他安置到他的床上，然后朝那个范围施了个隔音咒，以免我俩的对话吵到他。

「其实你一直想跟他修好的，只是把面子看得太重要，在没找到下台阶前绝不向他示好，是吗?」

被他一语道破我的心事，我选择沉默不语。

「其实你有没有想过为什么当天的月亮脸反常地责斥你?其实你有没有想过原因可能是他想断绝与你拖泥带水、纠缠不清的关系?」

「我没有跟他拖泥带水、纠缠不清。」

尖头叉子没好气的白了我一眼，「没有?你是要骗我还是要骗你自己?」

「我……」

「我早就察觉到月亮脸对你的感情已变质，只是你一直懵然不知。我不知道你们之间发生了什么事，不过我猜他已经向你表白，但你明显地不接受。」

我冷瞪着他，「那是我和他之间的事。」

尖头叉子声量又提高了些：「我原本无意插手，但看到月亮脸那副越发憔悴的模样和你那些自欺欺人的行为，我实在忍不下去!」

我不耐烦的吼道：「你到底想说什么?!」

尖头叉子大声的吼回来：「其实你有没有想过你对他的，也不再是手足之情?」

我移开视线，声线微抖，「我不懂你想说什么。」

「你非要我点明不可吗?」尖头叉子怒气冲冲的盯着我，「你爱上他了!」

「不可能!我、我们顶多是兄弟!」该死的，我心跳怎么加速了这么多，害我说话断断续续，活像做了亏心事。

「那我问你，如果我和月亮脸同时掉进海里，你会救我还是他?你一定会毫不犹豫的回答救他!」

「当然是他呀!拜托，你会游泳耶!」

「我不是想指出这点啦!」尖头叉子烦躁地揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，「不如这样说，你有没有发觉月亮脸看着你和女朋友的眼神很奇怪?」

「我现在知道为什么呀，因为他……」

「知道就可以了，那你有没有发觉你看着月亮脸和鼻涕卜的眼神开始有那种感觉?」

「因为我怕莱姆斯被带坏呀!」

「天哪!你不是真的那么迟钝吧?」尖头叉子没好气的翻了翻白眼，一个枕头在我耳边呼啸而过，「那是妒忌的表现!」

「才不是!」

「就是!先撇开这个不说，那你刚刚那样温柔地拨弄他的头发总是爱的表现吧!」

「我……那……我们是好兄弟……」糟了，我怎么开始语无伦次!?「呃……而且我本身就是个温柔的好男人……」

「啊?是因为好兄弟的缘故啊?」尖头叉子眯着眼睛望向我，「别告诉我你也想这样对我，我肯定立刻跟你绝交!」

「我、我不是这个意思……我……」

「有人开始理亏了。」

「总之我没爱上他啦!!」

「啊!!为什么你硬是不肯承认呢!?小天狼星布莱克你真是个大混蛋，连自己的感情也不肯面对，只懂装鸵鸟!」尖头叉子抓狂地跺地和向我丢枕头，「我不跟你吵了，你仔细想想近来交的女朋友有什么特征，就会知道我想说什么!就这样!」

深夜，男生寝室———

我虽然是闭着眼睛，却无论如何也无法沉睡，因为我的心思全数投放于邻床的莱姆斯身上。

为什么我从来没察觉自己以往经常性半夜不睡猛盯着你看的举动并不是单纯的关心你，而是喜欢上你那天使般的睡颜，宁愿放弃睡眠时间争取更多观看那百看不厌的脸庞?

为什么我从来没察觉自己望着你的眼神已经不再是单纯的竉溺，而是浓厚的爱意?

为什么我从来没察觉自己望到你和鼻涕卜一起时那种酸溜溜的感觉其实是嫉妒的表现?

要不是尖头叉子向我大吼大叫，我根本不会去回想跟你闹翻后所挑选的对象，更不会知道原来心底里爱的人是你。

我今天才意识到，原来我的『情人』都拥有淡褐色的头发，清澈的淡茶色眸子———

我一直追寻的，原来始终是你。

她们也只是你的影子，我只是把对你的感情投射在她们身上。

当初我千方百计的想要躲开你，甚至以为多交几个女朋友就可以忘记你对我的告白在我心里激起的阵阵涟漪。以为可以借短暂的快乐麻醉自己，却不知道其实自己只是把对你的感觉，和你在一起的回忆埋在心底深处的一个暗角———

想装作感觉不到爱情，却十分在意它。

现在你的心也许不再在我身上，我才懂得要去珍惜你付出的感情……

如果我现在补救，会是太迟了吗?


	7. Chapter 7

一星期后，入口大厅———

「乞啾!」

「小天狼星，你没事吧?」顶着一头短褐发的人睁大淡茶色眸子担忧地望向我，并把手放到我额上量度有没有发热的迹象。

「我没事啦，莱……」不!莱姆斯坐在离我几尺远的座位上，所以这个人不是他……对了!是莉丝!「莉丝。」

「天啊!小天狼星你发烧了!」莉丝夸张地大叫，成功让尖头叉子的注意力稍微投放于我身上。

「啊?是啊?」怪不得我今早一直昏昏沉沉的，还差点把女友认错。「那我先回去……」我一个踉跄，直直的倒在迎面而来的人身上。

「对……对不起……」我勉强稳住脚步，望向让我不用亲吻地面的大恩人。「啊，是莱姆斯你……慢着，你不是幻觉吧?」

「大脚板，你的确有幻觉!」眼前人哭笑不得的望着我，「我‧是‧尖‧头‧叉‧子!」

「是啊?」我狠狠地甩了甩头，总算看清眼前人。「对不起，我有点不清醒。」

尖头叉子大概没看过这样笨手笨脚的我，所以憋笑憋得面容扭曲，「看得出来。」

男生寝室———

尖头叉子把我丢在床上后好像说了句类似「我还要上课，反正看样子你也死不了，就在这儿呆会儿」这样不负责任的话，然后哼着愉快得讽刺的曲调走出寝室。

詹姆‧波特，你果然是好兄弟!

你最好别生病，否则我一定双倍奉还!

唔……现在浑身发烫，四肢又软弱无力，整个人昏头昏脑的，连眼睛也不想睁开……我是很想睡的，可是又被燥热折磨着，难以入睡……好辛苦……真想就这样昏过去……

「小天狼星，你还未退烧吗?」突然，有人把微微冰凉的手放上我的额头量体温，让狂噬我身体每一处的火焰稍稍降温。

「嗯……混蛋笨鹿……没药。」

「唉，我就知道。」

我感到那人提起手，好像要离开，就有种莫名的失落。于是我奋力举起软绵绵的手抓住他的手，「别走……」

那人顿了一顿，似是被一向硬朗的我现时的软弱举动吓倒，「我只是想去把毛巾湿水，让你放在额头上降温。」他生怕我不相信他，用凉凉的手回握着我的手。「放心，我很快就回来。」

「唔……好舒服……」一条湿毛巾盖上我的额头，一阵凉快感立刻传遍我全身。「谢谢你……」我勉强让眼睛睁开一条缝，模糊间只看到淡褐色的短发。我第一个联想起的人，就是莱姆斯，所以我很自然地喊出他的名字，「莱姆斯。」

那人移动的身影顿了顿，我立刻慌了，莫非我喊错了名字?!

「呃，对不起……你不是莱姆斯?……我大概是病糊涂了，一时认错了人……对不起，每次感冒都是由他照顾……直觉把你当作是他……请原谅我。」

「没关系。」

「所以你是……」黛丝?不，她早被我甩掉了。安娜?不，她好像比黛丝还前。谢西卡?不，她好像是上一任……现在的……对了!「莉丝?」

「名字不应成为我俩关系里的束缚。」那人没头没脑的说了句我听不懂的话。

他的意思是我弄错了对象吗?

没等我想清楚，他把一杯魔药拿近，「喝药。」

我轻呷了一口绿色的魔药，「苦!不要……」我用尽力气推开那杯药，却只能让它稍稍移动。

「怎么生病就变任性了?」那人以似责斥，却实为宠溺的语气道。「不喝药可是会烧坏脑袋，变成大白痴啊。」

「我不管……」生病时不耍赖还等何时。

「唉，只此一次，下不为例。」

然后，微凉的唇瓣贴上了我滚烫的唇，苦涩的魔药随即进入我的口腔，我顺势把药吞下去。

奇怪的是，这样喝药好像让药的苦涩变得轻微，进我口的药仿佛还带着微微的巧克力甜味。

不一会儿，魔药已经全进我肚子里，一阵浓厚的睡意向我侵袭而来。我趁自己还有知觉，把埋在心底的话说出：「如果你是莉丝的话，我想告诉你跟你说声对不起……因为我找到真正喜欢的人……他是……是……」我还来不及说出莱姆斯三个字已经沉沉进入梦乡。

那人似乎没什么大反应，我在完全熟睡前只是听到了一句「好好睡吧。」

╳╳——————————————————————————————╳╳

「小天狼星，你还未退烧吗?」我惯性地把手放在他额头上量体温，感到一阵不寻常的烫热，我猜大概詹姆没给他药就跑掉了。

「嗯……混蛋笨鹿……没药。」

「唉，我就知道。」詹姆分明就是赶着会合莉莉上符咒学，又怎会用心照顾好小天狼星才离开呢?正是因为我深知詹姆绝对是为了莉莉会置小天狼星于不顾的人，我才装病把符咒学的课翘掉来照顾他。

本来我是不打算来的，可是我从詹姆口中得知几天前我晕倒后小天狼星忧心不已的在我床边守候我，又在往后几日偷偷的亲手为我准备调理身体的药剂。即使他是单纯的觉得亏欠了我，不管怎样，我总不能不回报他。所以我就认命的回来了，扯平了，我就不会再对他的温柔有什么不必要的幻想。

「呐，小天狼星，我生平第一次翘课就是为了你，感谢我吧!」我以轻到他听不到的声量笑着说。「之前我乱发脾气拿身体来赌气是我不对，这次就当作是赔罪吧。」我提起手，打算去洗手间拿水湿毛巾放在他额头上为他降温，却感到有只软绵绵的手轻捉着我的手，「别走……」

我愣住了，小天狼星从来也不是个软弱的人，在别人眼中他绝对是那种懂事后不曾哭过的人，我却不只一次见到他在我面前露出让人心疼的软弱。

不知怎地，我好像为此而有点自豪。

我淡淡的笑了，「我只是想去把毛巾湿水，让你放在额头上降温。」为了让他更信任我，我轻轻的回握了他滚烫的手，「放心，我很快就回来。」

我迅速把湿了冷水的毛巾放在他额头上，他满足地笑了，「唔……好舒服……谢谢你……莱姆斯。」

我又愣住了。

这次我来照顾他的事是不希望他知道的。我以为他病得那么严重，不会把我认出来，怎么他那么清醒?

「呃，对不起……你不是莱姆斯?……我大概是病糊涂了，一时认错了人……」呼，幸好他未能确切把我认出来，我总算放下心头大石。「对不起，每次感冒都是由他照顾……直觉把你当作是他……请原谅我。」

他竟然记得每次感冒都是由我照顾!我一直以为他不会把这种小事记住……

突然，心脏某个柔软的位置好像被针刺了一下。

「没关系。」我呆呆的答道。

「所以你是……」他似乎搅尽脑汁，在想出某个人名。「莉丝?」

我回答「是」又不是，「不是」又不是，只好抛出一个模棱两可，甚至可称为完全不对题的答案：「名字不应成为我俩关系里的束缚。」

小天狼星露出一个疑惑的表情，似是质疑我的话的真确性。

为免夜长梦多，我急急转换话题：「喝药。」我把盛着绿色魔药的杯子递到他嘴边。

他轻呷了一口绿色的魔药，便边叫着「苦!不要……」边奋力推开杯子。

「怎么生病就变任性了?」我想装出责斥的语气，却无法掩饰心底对像小孩般闹别扭的他的宠溺，「不喝药可是会烧坏脑袋，变成大白痴啊。」

「我不管……」

「唉，只此一次，下不为例。」

这句是对他说，也是对自已说的。

这就当是暗恋你多年的回报吧，从此我就把对你的感情收在心底，收得密不透风，让它随时间消逝……。

我深深的吸一口气，然后喝了一口苦涩的魔药，抖震着把唇瓣贴上他滚烫的唇，把药送进他的口腔，他乖乖的顺势把药吞下去。

药很快就喝完，在我离开之前，小天狼星带浓厚的鼻音说：「如果你是莉丝的话，我想告诉你跟你说声对不起……因为我找到真正喜欢的人……他是……是……」他还未说完，就沉沉睡去。

慢着，他刚才说「他」而不是「她」!?

不……不……是我多心了，他大概是病糊涂才乱用名词的……

我真是太差劲了，明明决定要放弃他，却忍不住对他有无谓的幻想，以为他真的喜欢上我……

「好好睡吧。」我凝视了他一会儿，轻手轻脚的关上门。


	8. Chapter 8

三天后，入口大厅———

我蹑手蹑脚的走到长餐桌的末端，即是莱姆斯惯常会坐的位子，必恭必敬地问道：「请问旁边有人坐吗?」

莱姆斯起初有点惊讶，不过很快把情绪收到眼底，「请便。」

我笑了笑，拉开椅子，坐了下去。

「那个，呃，莱姆斯，我……」我刚想跟他示好，却被校长的讲话打断了。

我心烦意乱地地听完校长的讲话，莱姆斯突然冒出一句：「所以?」

我一时恍神，接不上话，「什么?」

「你刚才想说什么?」

「呃，我……咳咳，」我清了清喉咙，同时为自己壮壮胆子，「对不起。」

「碰!」耳边传来一声由银器敲到玻璃所发出的清脆响声。

我抬头一看，原来是莱姆斯不小心用银匙敲到玻璃杯子。

我皱着眉头望着他，「有必要这样惊讶吗?」

莱姆斯赶紧摇摇头，「我只是没想到你会说这三个字。」他望着我扬起苦涩的笑容，眼眶仿佛凝聚了水光，「其实这句话该由我来说才对，是我的任性让你难堪了。」

他说的话十分客套，让我觉得我们之间有着一条很难跨越的鸿沟。

我们对望了一阵子，然后双双决定把心思放回眼前的食物上。

符咒学教室———

「我们开始吧。」我颇为尴尬地说。

「嗯。」莱姆斯望着地面点了点头。

到现在我也难以相信世界上有那么多巧合，让我俩走在一起。

第一个巧合是我『好搭挡』虫尾巴突然拉肚子，缺席这节课；

第二个巧合是今天分组时竟然完全没有花痴打算问我分组了没；

第三个巧合，也是最扯的那个———鼻涕卜居然瞥了瞥莱姆斯，然后走去跟某斯莱特林女生一组!

以上三个巧合促成了我和莱姆斯成为班上仅余两个没分到组的人，所以迫不得已要走在一起。

我不是说我不想和他一组，可是我才刚向他示好，我俩正处于类似新相识的朋友的尴尬关系中，现在就要合作未免太快了。

「小心!」沉醉在延绵不尽的思绪中的我还未回过神来，就莫名其妙的被推倒在地。

「什么？」我回头一看，心脏立刻疯狂地乱跳，像是要从身体里跳出来。

莱姆斯正无力地倚在墙边微微喘气，同时，旁边的书架向他倾斜，眼看着上百本书籍向他侵袭而来。

「莱姆斯!」我想不得那么多，立刻连爬带滚的向他跑去，双手撑在他身体两旁，以整个身体护着他瘦弱的身躯。

耳边传来一阵惊呼声，一阵炙热的痛感随即如洪水般向我扑过来，大概是每本厚度最少三吋的书籍在我背上狠狠地划过。

我想他一定觉得我是疯了，因为我还能对着明显心疼不已的他露齿而笑。

唔……我还笑得出来可能是因为他那种心痛的表情毫无疑问的表现了「我‧爱‧你」三个字。

「小天狼星……」在书本全倒地后莱姆斯才真正的回过神来。「我……你……」

「放心，我没事。」我笑着说。

莱姆斯显然不相信我的话，把我拉近自己，察看我背上的伤势，然后脸色一沈，「你这是在骗谁?」

「反正死不了。」

「教授，我们需要去一趟医院厢房。」未等弗利维教授回答，莱姆斯已经把我扯出教室。

出了教室，他冷瞪了我好几秒，然后终于忍不住对我破口大骂：「你是笨蛋!你是白痴!你是无可救药的蠢材!你是零智商单细胞生物!你把脑袋丢到哪儿去了?!怎么这样危险的事也做得出来!!」他一口气把生平所知道的骂人词语说出来，原本略为苍白的脸也涨红了。

「莱姆斯，我当时脑子里一片空白，除了飞扑上来救你，我实在没法想出其他你觉得比较理性的做法。」我满不在乎地笑着说。「只是受了些小伤。」

「小天狼星‧布莱克!」

「好了好了，是我错了。」我拉住他双手，放软声线：「莱姆斯，我只是太怕你受伤害。」

其实我很想告诉他「若果我知道牺牲自己可以救回你，我绝对会毫不迟疑的这样做」，但他铁定会疯掉，所以只好把这句吞回肚子里。

他咬了咬唇，默然不语的望进我双眼，展现出一副让我愧疚的受伤表情。

「呐，莱姆斯，我背脊好痛啊……」我很夸张地捂住背部，装出一副痛苦得要落泪的样子，「刚才你也受了伤吧?不如我们先去医院厢房吧?」

「嗯。」

医院厢房———

「布莱克先生你是不是想死!?」庞芮夫人一看到我就生气的大叫，「是的话我立刻给你毒药，以免你经常进来占床位和消耗魔药!」

我眼角瞄到莱姆斯不着痕迹的笑了笑，暗自感叹我在他心里的形象大概一直是个不顾一切、常横冲直撞的笨蛋，「我快死了，先救活我才骂，好不好?」

「死?哼，你还差得远。」庞芮夫人不屑地翻了翻白眼，双手却是忙着调外敷和内服的药，「卢平先生，请稍等，我很快替你治疗。」

庞芮夫人命令道：「坐下，掀起衣服。」

「不要!」我把手交叉叠在胸前。

「为什么?」

「很尴尬耶……」

「什么呀?你是男生，卢平又是男生，有什么好尴尬的?喂，你不是觉得我会非礼你吧?我对你这样的小子可没兴趣。」

「可是……」不知怎地一想到在莱姆斯面前脱衣服就禁不住扭捏了起来。

「小天狼星，你放心好了，我也不会非礼你。」莱姆斯似笑非笑地说。

慢、慢着!

莱姆斯一定是误会了!

他一定会觉得我因为他曾经向我告白而有所顾忌!

「好了，我掀就是了。」为免让误会加深，我最终选择乖乖就范。

在庞芮夫人报复般在我背上乱揉一通，连莱姆斯也劝阻不了只能报以深表同情的目光后，就轮到莱姆斯被治疗。

庞芮夫人照样掀起他的衣服，露出本已苍白和留有淡淡的伤痕的背部上的瘀青，我的心顿时像被针扎了一下，隐隐作痛。

我不忍的别过头，却瞥见门外有个身影向我招手。

门外———

「你是要找莱姆斯吗?他要过一阵子才出来。」我冷冷的丢下一句，动身走回去。

哼，要不是莱姆斯貌似喜欢他，我才懒得应酬他。

「不是。我想跟你谈谈。」

「我跟你没什么好谈的。」

「谈莱姆斯，如何?」

我挑起一边眉毛，「你想说什么。」

「我老实告诉你，我喜欢莱姆斯。」

「所以?」我咬牙切齿的道：「你该不是要说『他是你的人我休想碰他』?」

他避而不答，反而提出问题：「那你呢?你看清楚自己的心了吗?」

「清楚，清楚得很———我‧爱‧他!」

「那就行了。」他牵起一抹释怀的笑容，「我先把话说清楚———我和莱姆斯只是朋友，不是恋人。我很清楚莱姆斯其实一直都放不下你，只是在硬装坚强，并以近乎自虐的方式强迫自己忘记你。我曾经设法让他在心灵上如此脆弱的时候爱上我，我甚至不计较自己是否会变成代替品，却始终徒劳无功。他十分清楚自己的心只能容下一个人，但那绝对不是我，所以不忍心，也不想把我当作救生圈。我知道他对你的爱很深，深得几乎让他失去自我，只懂为你着想。这并不是好现象，因为他一旦失去了你，灵魂便好像脱离了，似乎再没有什么事能打动他……布莱克，如果你真的爱他，请把全颗心交给他，给他安全感，并用一生的时间守护他，让他不会再有机会为你伤心。」

「现在的他受伤太深，失去了对你的信心，所以无法接受你待他好这事实。我建议你确切的坦白的告诉他你对他的爱……巧克力也应该是个很好的辅助。」

说罢，他转身走去，留下沉思如何打动莱姆斯的心的我。


	9. Chapter 9

两星期后———

这阵子的小天狼星很奇怪。

他早上总是喜欢坐在我身旁，却没有跟我交该。我起初以为他只是纯粹无聊，想要转个位子坐，后来却发现他不时偷瞥我。有好几次我以为他是要跟我讲话，他最终却是欲言又止，脸颊还泛起微微的绯红。

俗语说得好：一不离二，二不离三，怪事又岂止一件。

上课的时候他总是有意无意地把自己的座位向我的位子推进。唔……这样说好像不够清楚吧?我的意思是我和他原本各坐在课室最右边最前的座位和最左边最后的座位，他近几天却每天也状似不经意地向前进一排和向右进一个座位———

简单来说，就是向我的座位进发。

怪，真的很怪。

不过，刚发生的事才是最怪的。小天狼星下课后叫住我，在我面前东扯西扯地说了一大堆无意义无关联的话，直到我受不了打算离开时他才忸忸怩怩的递上一张小纸条，叫我晚上九时才看。纸条上只有一句话：「半小时后回寝室，有特备节目。」句子末还附上一个小小的心形，害我在温习时不顾形象地在西弗勒斯面前疯狂大笑了好久，直到面瘫的他冷冷的说了句「你再笑就一定会被轰出图书馆」我才稍微平静下来。

我也不想这样疯狂大笑，可是那个小小的心形只让我联想到两种情况———

第一种是小天狼星患绝症了，所以想要改变一下王子形象，变可爱型，可是这明显的不可能发生；

第二种是小天狼星卡阴了，被某花痴鬼占据了身体，以致写纸条时附上少女最爱画的小心形……

我现在是觉得后者比较可能。不过无论我想起哪种情况都觉得搞笑到不行……哈哈，也许是我想像力太丰富了。

结果，本来没打算来的我现在站在男生寝室门前。

我实在是十分好奇他到底在玩什么花样。

我把「好奇害死猫」这谚语抛诸脑后，步进男生寝室。

{欢迎参加奖品丰富的问答游戏。}一句金色的潦草字在半空中飘浮。

我愣愣的呆望了那句一会儿，然后冷笑着哼了一声，往门走去。

几个字立刻挡在我面前———{终极大奖是在十五分钟内免费在蜂蜜公爵拿任何种类的巧克力}

「啊?这样啊?」我飞快地在脑海中盘算了一下———十五分钟大概可以让我拿走店内八成巧克力，不过九成也不成问题……「要做些什么?」

{回答几条问题}

我挑眉质疑：「天下间没有那么便宜的事吧。」

{就是有。条件是所有答案必须真实。}

「你怎知道我回答的是否真实?」

{这个嘛……你不用理会……别再犹疑了，时间增加到三十分钟，如何?}

哇好阔绰啊，三十分钟我简直可以把整间店的货品全包下来!

「好，一言为定!」

{游戏开始：1)你的名字是?}

「莱姆斯‧J‧路平。」

{2}你的年龄是?}

「十七。」

{3)你最爱的科目是?}

「黑魔法防御术。」

{4)你最爱的食物是?}

「巧克力。」

接下来的是一连串无关痛痒的问题，害我无聊得打起呵欠来。要不是为了取之不尽的巧克力，我才不做这测试。

{最后一题：你还爱小天狼星布莱克吗?}

「什、什么?!」我立刻清醒过来，原来这题才是终极boss!

糟糕，我被暗算了……不说实话的话巧克力会泡汤耶……可是我已经决定把对他的爱放在心底锁起，不再回想的……

{五……}

{四……}

{三……}

{二……}

眼前的倒数强迫我作出思考，迫使我跟据潜意识作出回答：「当然爱呀!」我吼出这句时眼角迸发出闪烁的泪花。「只是……他的心从来都不在我心上……」

{如果他现在对你说『我爱你』呢?}

「没可能的……」我无力地苦笑，「这绝对不会发生……」

小天狼星说得很清楚了，我们是永远不会成为恋人的。即使他说出那三个字，也只可能是在开玩笑，在讲说恶劣的笑话。

{如果那是真的呢?你会接受他吗?}

「当然会呀。」

说罢，金色字全碎成了千千千万万的碎片，碎片瞬间变为粉红色的玫瑰花瓣，缓缓地洒落在房间的每一个角落。

「莱姆斯。」在我还弄不清楚眼前到底发生什么事时，就被人从后拥着———

是小天狼星。

刹那间，我找回了久违了的温度，久违了的气味，久违了的触感，久违了的悸动。

「我爱你。」

「小天狼星，别玩，我玩不起……」声音抖震厉害，「我已经没能力再承受伤害了，我会崩溃的，我真的会彻底崩溃的。」

「呐，莱姆斯，我发现自己真的很笨，我竟然从来没发觉你早已成为我生命中不可缺少的部分。我总是以为你会永远留在我身边，无论我怎样无理取闹、怎样放肆闯祸，你都会不离不弃的守候我、照顾我。」他自顾自的说着。

「直到失去了你，我才惊觉你对我是如此的重要、如此的不可或缺。原谅我，是我胆小，不敢面对自己的感情；在你无意中向我告白后更妄想逃避你，以掩藏心中的悸动。我知道这对你造成很大的伤害，也明白你不会在一时三刻间对我投放完全的信任，但请允许我以时间证明我的真心。」

此际，我心乱如麻。

我怕眼前的只是幻象，下一秒便会消失，我更怕这些甜言蜜语只是个恶劣的笑话，目的是证明小天狼星又有一个死心塌地的支持者。

小天狼星仿佛感到了我的不安，微微弯腰，在我耳边说了两个字。

这两个一切承诺更重要、更实在的字攻破了不甚坚固的围场，直接碰到心底的柔软。

足够了，有这两个字就让我觉得很满足了。

管他呢，即使是幻象也没所谓，反正我甘心沉沦；即使是骗局也没所谓，反正我甘心受骗。

我破涕为笑，转过身他唇上落下一吻。

什么?

你们想知道那两个字是什么?

可是我不想说啊。

好了，好了，别再缠住我了，我偷偷告诉你们啊，那两个字就是———

Be mine。


	10. 番外 情人节巧克力

这是他们交往后第一个情人节。

咱们亲爱的万人迷詹姆和小天狼星当然一大清早就被四面八方侵袭而来的巧克力淹没，可是小天狼星却不像往年高兴，到底是为什么呢?

晚上，交谊厅———

「喂，大脚板，你怎么整天闷闷不乐的?」詹姆半开玩笑半认真的问。「是不是因为收到的巧克力比我少?」

「白痴。」小天狼星没好气的瞪了詹姆一眼。「我可是霍格华兹首席大美男，收到的巧克力怎可能比你少!」

詹姆看到小天狼星身边空空如也，完全没有巧克力的踪迹。「哼，那巧克力去了哪儿?你全吃掉啊?」

「当然不是，你也知道我不嗜甜。」忧郁的眼神飘向他最宠的人。「巧克力全给小莱了。」

向来爱甜食的莱姆斯正津津有味的吃着不同种类的巧克力。

小天狼星送他的巧克力和他自己收到的巧克力在他身边堆起一座约一米的小山，种类多得有如天上繁星，让他乐不可支，甚至甘愿整天只吃心爱的巧克力，完全不吃别的。

「不过我现在后悔了。」幽幽的叹一口气。「小雷为了巧克力一整天没跟我说话，还有……唉……算了……」

詹姆看了看远处的莱姆斯，又看了看身边的小天狼星，忽然明白到未完成的句子要表达什么。

「哈哈哈哈!!」詹姆笑到眼泛泪光。「原来如此!!」

不爽到极点的小天狼星一个枕头丢过去，「笑什么呀你，死笨鹿!」

詹姆把嘴巴凑到小天狼星耳边，轻声说：「是不是月亮脸没送你巧克力?」

被说中心事的小天狼星愣了一下，随即咬牙切齿的推开他，「与你无关!!」

「呵呵，被说中了吧?」詹姆灿笑着地从长袍袖子拿出一个系着粉红色锻带的心型盒子。「这是莉莉送我的啊~很妒忌吧?」

詹姆得意洋洋地做了个鬼脸，然后在小天狼星未开动发飙模式前飞奔回房间。

可恶!!

连笨鹿都收到从来不下厨的莉莉的巧克力，为什么很喜欢弄甜食的小莱不做巧克力给我?!

啊!!!!

深夜，男生寝室———

想了很久还是不服气的小天狼星悄悄爬到莱姆斯床上，「小莱~」

「嗯?」被吵醒的莱姆斯睡眼惺忪地望着他。

「巧克力。」

「啊?什么巧克力?」

「情人节巧克力。」

「那些我全吃掉了耶。」

「不是啦……我是说你……我……」小天狼星发现自己没法很糗的开口讨巧克力，只好支吾了半天，却没说到主题。

心思细腻的莱姆斯想了想，终于明白情人想说什么。「哈哈，原来你想说那个。」

「所以……」

「对不起，我没准备……」尴尬地搔搔头，「应该这样说，我是有去准备，可是……还是你自己看好了。」

莱姆斯从床头柜拿出迷你储思盘，牵着小天狼星的手，一起进入他昨天的记忆。

莱姆斯边哼着愉快的歌谣，边搅拌锅里浓浓的褐色浆液———

对了，那锅正是香甜的巧克力浆。

他用调羹搯起了一点点巧克力浆，伸舌头舔了舔，『唔，好甜啊……』

把调羹上的巧克力全舔干净后，他偷偷瞄了那锅已煮沸，正冒着诱人的泡泡的巧克力浆一眼，『小天狼星不大喜欢甜食，所以我多吃一点也没关系……吧?』

『莱姆斯呀莱姆斯，记得只要吃一点点就好了啊，因为巧克力是要送心爱的小天喔~』他小声的把话重复了几遍，像是要把这牢记于心。

很遗憾，吃着巧克力的莱姆斯很快就忘了刚才对自己的告诫，忍不住把甜而不腻的巧克力浆一口接一口的送到自己嘴里。

最后，大锅见底了，莱姆斯这才想起刚才对自己的告诫，苦恼地陷入沉思。

「事情就是这样了。」微笑。

「你到底是不是爱巧克力多于我?」幽怨地望着他。

「是呀。」

「什么!?」莱姆斯的话让小天狼星大为震惊。「你未向我告白前梦呓不是说比起巧克力，你更爱我吗!?」

「对呀。可是我想过了，小天狼星你也许有一天不再爱我，但巧克力是永远不会离弃我呀!」

听到莱姆斯的解释，小天狼星的表情就只有一个字可以形容———

囧

看到小天狼星的表情，莱姆斯也于心不忍，「真的很抱歉啦……不过是块巧克力嘛……没什么大不了吧……?」

小天狼星却得寸进尺的以更受伤的表情看着他。

「不如这样，吃不到巧克力，那你吃我作赔偿好了。」

「真的?」

「当然。」

「不会后悔?」

「不会。」

「真的不会?」

「真的不会。」

莱姆斯很单纯的以为给小天狼星亲一下就算是赔偿，可是邪恶的小天狼星想的却是别的……

扬起一抹邪佞的笑容，他堵住他的唇，手开始不安分的在他身上游走。莱姆斯开始意识到他们俩对『吃』这个字定义不太一样———

就这样把自己卖了。

夜，还长得很。

话说当年其实先写这篇才写长篇的w


End file.
